The present invention relates to data storage devices, and more particularly, to techniques for scheduling requests for accessing storage devices using sliding windows.
Data storage devices include hard disk drives, network storage devices, solid-state memory devices (e.g., Flash memory), etc. Data storage devices are also referred to as storage devices.